Power Couple
by kit3030
Summary: What happens when Heather meet Alejandro after he goes down the flush of shame. Aleheather One-Shot (Alejandro, Heather)


**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**_This takes place in Playa De Losers after Alejandro gets voted off._**

This takes place in Playa de Losers right after Alejandro gets voted off. _ENJOY!_

I was resting on a chair near the pool trying to get a tan. When Lindsiot came up to me.

"Hey Heather! Guess what. Your honey bun Alejandro is coming here!"

"What?" I asked

"He got voted off! Oh this is going to be such a cute reunion. You guys should totally double date with me and Tyler. I wonder where he is…" The blond went and ran looking for her boyfriend.

"Ugh, stupid jerk." I mumbled. "He gets me voted off and for what. He ends up losing to some scrawny wimp. Hm! If I were there, I would have turned everyone against that little twerp Mal or whatever his name is."

I heard something coming through the main pipe. 'He can't be here yet! It's too early!' I looked around for someone to notice that he was coming but no one was here. They were all inside the hotel. I didn't want to be alone when he gets here. I tried to look for some place to hide. That was when I saw figure splash into the pool near where I was sitting.

The spray of the water hit me and I panicked and fell back off my chair.

"Heather?" It was him.

"Al-Alejandro." I said almost too nervously. I didn't want him to know I was nervous. "A little help here!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me a little too hard and I was pushed right up against his chest. I felt my face get red so I kept my face down. He didn't deserve to see me blush.

"You're looking as beautiful as ever, mi Amor." He held up my chin. I now could see his green eyes and his stupid smirk. I could tell he saw me blushing. I crossed my arms and pulled away.

"What ever! Ale-jerko, you got me wet."

"As always." He said smirking.

"Shut up and macho drop the act. You don't need to flirt with me anymore we lost already."

"Maybe I want to flirt with you because maybe heather I might actually I love you."

"Hah! I doubt you love me. You're only trying to mess with me. Well guess what it's not going to work." I started to walk away.

"You're pathetic Heather." He said. My eyes widened. 'Pathetic?!' I ran up to him.

"LOOK ALEJANDRO. I am the most popular girl in school. I got to the final three 2 times. I WON season 3! I got the most people voted off ever in the game. I even got a jerk like you to like me! AND YOU'RE CALLING ME PATHETIC!"

"Si." He smiled.

"How am-"

"You are too weak to tell me you love me back."

"I don't love you! I never did I was just playing the game. You're the one who took things too far."

"I highly doubt that, Mi Amor." He crossed his arms.

"What ever I'm out of here." I waved him away and started to march toward the hotel. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his chest I looked up.

"Aren't you going to thank me for beating up Jose for you?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"As if. I fight my own battles I don't care what that jerk thought of me anyway."

"But I do. No one gets away with calling my Heather unattractive." He held up my chin. I couldn't help but smile at the compliment. 'You really think I'm attractive?'

"Wha- What ev." I tried to look away but he had a strong hold. He smirked and leaned in for a kiss. And pressed his lips against mine. I was amazing I had to admit but I didn't want him to know that so I tried to break it, but he only tightened his hold and deepened the kiss. The he stared kissing my neck. I moaned.

"Well I see someone enjoyed my prize as much as I did."

"Shut up. I still don't like you." I said

"You're even more pathetic than I thought mi amor. It's no use hiding anymore heather. The game is over. Mi Angel we were made for each other. Why can't you except that."

"I am not pathetic and I do not like you." I stomped my foot.

"You're weak."

"I am not weak!"

"So prove it!"

"How?"

"Tell me you love me."

"I don't love you!"

"So you hate me?"

"NO! –I mean yes!" Fumbled. He grabbed my wrists and looked me straight in the eye.

"Heather. I've seen you jealous. I love seeing you angry and enraged but most of all I love seeing you finally leaving your guard down. I love how you always are in it to win the game but this is a game you cannot win. After what we have been through you cannot say you don't feel the same way I feel towards you. We were meant for each other. And even if you won't say now, I swear I'll never give up until you finally admit your true feelings for me, so I suggest you say you love me now." He looked serious and almost mad.

I was scared. Not of him exactly but of what he might do to break my heart.

"I swear to god if you hurt me."

"I'll die before I hurt you." He smiled and I knew he was telling the truth.

I looked down and mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked looking pleased.

"I guess I sort of like you." I said louder.

"Sort of like me?" he asked all most amused.

"Okay I like you a lot okay!" I yelled. Feeling my face getting burning red.

"Ahhh! You guys are so cute!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see everyone that has been voted off.

"EEP! Aleheather fans are going to go crazy, knowing you too are finally a Cannon!" Sierra said while taking a snap shot.

"Alejandro!" I shot a look at him.

"What Mi Amor, I just needed proof that you actually admitted to liking me. Besides wouldn't you want everyone to know that we're together?" He said innocently

"We're together?" I asked.

"What do you say?

I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You heard it here first in the TD blog folks Aleheather just announced they are officially together!" Said Sierra broadcasting the whole thing on her phone.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what yah think by commenting below! :)**


End file.
